The Will of the Heart
by Deathe
Summary: It was suppose to be a normal shopping trip to Diagon Ally with Hermione. But normal just wouldn't do for her. Nope! She just had to go and buy some troublesome cats. Amaryllis (fem. Harry!) Three way crossover of hp/snk/the day after tomorrow
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter or shingeki no kyojin/attack on Titan or the day after tomorrow

 **Beta** : symmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid

 **AN** : I was reading a normal akatsuki kittens story and I thought to myself 'why only the akatsuki?'

* * *

Chapter 1

Amaryllis's life after the war wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst either.

Her renewed title as the savior of the Wizarding world had led her to a life she couldn't completely regret. While she adored her family and friends there many things she could have done without. Rita Skeeter and adoring fans being one of them.

The letters they sent were starting to become disturbing as the more obsessive ones made themselves known. Public places such as Diagon ally was near impossible to visit without some serious help from her friends and planning. Most often, the solution typically led to using poly juice along with her friends, but even then THEY had their own smaller fan problems.

Thinking on her feet, Hermione had taken one look at Bill before demanding for him to help set up stronger wards in her new home; number 12 Grimauld Place.

After the Hogwarts battle the media exploded, magazines claiming her as the most desirable witch, and newspapers sending out little sparks when they were opened. Personally she had found the effect quite funny since some eyebrows or hair from those who bought the newspapers were singed. Though Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet made her blood boil in anger. It was in the following articles when Rita claimed to know that she was always telling the truth that her anger exploded. At the time, she was having breakfast with the last of the Weasley family and had ended up breaking a few plates much to her embarrassment.

Yet the Daily Prophet itself got her angry for another reason entirely. They sent reporter after reporter to family and friends homes to get information on them and her. They pushed and shoved themselves into their lives asking rude and inappropriate questions. Some of the reporters once inquired about her romantic life and how many boys she'd been with in a had sent her ranting to Hermione and Ron one Sunday evening. The inquiry alone caused her mail to be flooded more than usual with new people offering her marriage proposals even if she wasn't pure.

The audacity!

Thankfully, after that Bill and the others had managed to pit another ward to reject all the unwanted fan mail.

Luna had rightfully put them in their places in the newly released Quibbler. Not many people outside of Hogwarts staff and students bought it at first but they still quickly learnt of the scolding she was giving them. Most of the people who fought had even felt offended on her behalf.

"Amaryllis! Hurry up!"

Shaking her head and coming back to the present she yelled back, "Coming!" Staring at the vial in hand, she popped it open without a second thought and downed the poly juice down in one, feeling her hair change to a fiery red while her body adjusted accordingly as she came down the stairs.

"How do I look 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation at her. "Like our favorite fiery red head. Now come on!" She grabbed her robe and dragged her to the fireplace before letting go and grabbing some floo powder. "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" She shouted, only to be gone the next in a puff of smoke.

Adjusting the robe, Amaryllis grabbed some floo powder and followed after her impatient friend. "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!"

Tripping on arrival, she staggered out of the fireplace and coughed, yelling for Hermione. "M-Mione!" She was immediately grateful when hands caught her before the momentum from her trip could carry her forward.

"Have a nice trip?"

Looking up she saw the mischievous eyes of her 'older brother' George. Giving him an annoyed look she replied, "Hardly. Let me up before I hex you!"

Complying, he let her up before asking, "Up to any mischief my ladies? Anything I can help with?"

Slapping his shoulder lightly she pointed her hand at Hermione. "She thought I should try to visit Diagone ally to get some fresh air."

He developed a mock serious face. "Really? Those are some dangerous waters."

"I know, but she still dragged me out."

With an angry face Hermione grabbed her robe again and began to drag her out of the shop before she could say otherwise. "We're going now George, we'll be back before the hour is up!"

He saluted them goodbye before probably going to see the costumers.

"Let's go to Flourish and Bots! I heard they got a new batch of books."

And they continued on with her being dragged to every shop Hermione could fit within the one hour time slot.

'I wish Ron were here to suffer with me.' From what she understood, Ron had managed to escape by saying that she never had any girl time anymore. Amaryllis snorted at the thought. She wasn't the one to go shopping for robes, books, and whatever 'Mione had wanted to do since they were usually boring.

'I'll drag Ron with me next time if this ever happens again.'

Distracted by her thoughts, Amaryllis didn't notice she was in the Magical Menagerie until she bumped into the back of Hermione with her mouth open mid-yelp, sucking in a handful of her hair into her mouth.

"Ow! Phht! Phht! G-Gah! Why'd you stop!?"

Having pulled the hair away from her mouth 'Mione glaring at her and said, "I need to get Crookshanks a companion. Why don't you go look around while I talk to the lady at the register? Go on! Shoo!"

After being pushed into a random direction, Amaryllis came face to face with the toad section of the store and made a face. "The only toad I ever want to see is Trevor and even then not too much of him."

Walking around she passed by the baby Pygmy puffs and quietly snorted. 'I can get one for free with George.'

She saw a bat, a giant orange snail leaving a literal blazing trail, a bejewelled shelled crab that pointed its rear end at her and literally fired one, causing her to stare in disbelief. Continuing on she spotted a niffler and gave a nostalgic smile. 'I remember how the twins told me when Lee snuck one into that toads office.' Knowing that the niffler would destroy the toads room caused her to smile that entire day.

At the last section were cages full of cats. She had simply planned to pass them by until she spotted a medium sized cage in the corner of the floor. Curious, she walked to it and kneeled to see three kittens and three cats together. The only female kitten had black fur with a little red ring of tuft around her neck and sat calmly next to the other two staring at her. While another kitten also had black fur it was clearly male and had bright teal green eyes and was currently hissing at her slightly as the little yellow one stood behind him.

Giving them an amused smile she examined the adults next, only for her eyes to widen as she saw the brown female cat chewing at the bars before backing away and playing innocent. A marauder grin appeared on her face as she whispered, "Oh, you're good! I like you already."

Standing next to the brown cat was a little black one with small streaks of grey who swatted his paw at the girl. He looked like a grump and she promptly called him one. "Oh you're a grumpy one aren't you? Hitting a poor innocent lady for nothing! How rude!"

If cats could glare she was sure the grump would be doing so with it's little grey eyes. Seeing a yellow paw move she looked to see the yellow cat rubbing it's head in pain, causing her to pity him. "Ah, poor you. Dealing with a little grump and cluster of hellions."

Before anymore could be said Hermione came up behind her, "Honestly I thought you would be staring at the other creatures here. You've never shown interest in cats before."

Giving her a sheepish smile she tucked a strand hair behind her ear. "I would have skipped the cats section if I didn't see them. They're...much more interesting to watch than a flaming crab or snail."

'Mione snorted, "Of course they are! Did you kn-"

A soft clearing of the throat interrupted Hermione of her mini lecture. "Do you plan on buying them?"

Hermione asked, "Them? As in buying them all together? Why is that?"

The lady sighed, "I admit they cause a bit of trouble if you try to buy only one of them."

Looking at the little group she looked at her friend for help. "What do you think? I don't want to buy them only to end up neglecting them."

She got swatted in the head for an answer, "You stay inside more than outside and you have Kreature to help you. If you're afraid of neglecting them there's some charms that I can teach you that I use for Crookshanks."

Feeling slightly less worried she looked at the cats before giving in, "Alright, I'll buy them. But you need to tell me what I need to get for them 'Mione."

Nodding acceptance they continued to buy everything necessary for them before leaving the store.

Putting everything away Amaryllis carried the cage with her pets inside after casting a lightening charm.

"Hey 'Mione...do you think we have time for..."

"For wha...oh. Let me see."

Casting a temperus she pursed her lips. "If we start moving now we should be inside just as it wears off, but we already said we'd be at George's before then-" She suddenly snapped her fingers, "Why don't you go on ahead and I'll tell George? I'll catch up with you there?"

Giving her a grateful smile she hugged her best friend, "Thank you! just look for Mcgonagall and I'll be there."

Looking down the cats seemed to be oddly quiet in the cage but merely shrugged it off as it being a cat thing and started walking towards Hogwarts with a happy step. Just as she came to the view of the nearly complete rebuilt castle she admired it in awe before looking down at her cats. "Welcome to Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. Isn't she beautiful?"

The cats looked at her as if she were crazy but she paid them no mind, walking passed the gates entrance and into the castle itself where she felt enveloped by the castles magic. Humming, she automatically walked towards the moving portraits, not noticing that her cats were inwardly panicking.

"Excuse me, do you know where pro-headmistress Mcgonagall is? I believe I owe her a visit that's long overdue."

The portrait of a knight bowed to her, "She is in her office filling out paperwork. Would you like me to inform her of your arrival my lady?"

"Could you please tell her I'll be up there soon?"

The knight bowed his head again, "Of course. Have a good day my lady."

She nodded her head, "Thank you, and you as well sir knight."

With that they both departed up to the office.

Letting her mind drift, Amaryllis walked up the steps and before she knew it she was already in front of the gargoyle, watching as it moved to the side and revealed Mcgonagall.

"Miss Weasley? Did I not just see you last Sunday?"

Before she could open her mouth the potion decided to become undone and revealed her true self as she quickly put on her glasses. "I-I'm sorry pro-headmistress, but I-" air left her lungs as she was suddenly hugged, the grip on the cage nearly loosening.

"Oh Amaryllis my dear! You gave me a scare! Come in. Come in."

From there they went up to the office and chatted about the rebuilding of Hogwarts and how they planned to reopen in time for the new students while having most of the older ones repeat nearly all of the same year again. They talked about Teddy and how it was better for him to stay with Andromeda with her coming over to help raise him occasionally when she needed someone to babysit. Mcgonagall even commented about her buying the cats and replied that Hermione had told her to since she was always alone in the house.

And as if summoned, Hermione came in and smiled sheepishly at Mcgonagall. "Sorry for taking so long but I thought you might want to see this." She said wearily, pulling out todays Daily Prophet newspaper which immediately caused them both to sigh before taking and reading it.

'SAVIOUR ABANDONS WIZARDING WORLD?'

Amaryllis stared blankly at the bold title, quirking a brow in confusion. "What in Merlin's-"

"Language Miss Potter! Now let me see it."

Handing it over to Mcgonagall she looked at Hermione to confirm what she had just read, but the look on her friend's face said it all. Pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance she sighed heavily. "They are becoming a real problem 'Mione. If they take it any father I'll have to talk to Shacklebolt about it."

They both sighed together. "Well, you'll always have your friends and family Amaryllis, never forget that." She reassured her, grabbing her friends free hand as Amaryllis smiled tiredly.

"I know that," she looked out the window in a daze. "...I think I better return home now. I still have to get the cats settled in."

Quickly saying her goodbyes she grabbed floo powder, "Number 12 Grimauld place." And disappeared with the worried eyes of her friends watching her back.

* * *

 **AN** : I had planned to read the manga for snk but a few volumes in only and a few details here and there the anime doesn't really seem to deviat from the manga. So I've decided not to read it since if I did I'd have to read it online with slow wifi. So why bother?

As for pairings I'm a bit undecided. I mean before I was opened to it being Levi x amaryllis x Erwin (still am) but then I thought 'maybe that's bit to much'. While i read alllll of Erwin's snk wiki page (on Levi's now) I still have a bit trouble grasping their characters and would love to have someone who can explain it better. Who is also able to dumb down their answer cause I can be a bit slow. So if you can, PM please? I really want to understand their characters better before I get to far in writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I dont own Harry Potter, shingeki no kyojin, or the day after tomorrow

 **beta** : SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid

 **AN** : wow what a long chapter! I only expected to right 1000 words kukuku! Any who I have an announcement...MY BETAS' TAKING A BREAK WAH! She won't be able to beta for a few months so in future chapters I post please excuse any errors you see.

* * *

Chapter 2

As she stumbled out of the fireplace she quickly righted herself, making sure the kittens didn't fall out of the box. "Right, I'll have to get you settled in I suppose. Kreature!"

The old house elf popped into the room, startling the kittens. "Lady Potter called?"

Slightly wincing at the title she wiped off the soot from her clothes before saying, "Yes, I wanted to tell you that I have brought six kittens. I'll need your help to feed and clean up after them when I'm not here to."

Kreature stared at the kittens before nodding. "Is that all?"

She gave him a gentle smile, "I was wondering if you can make me a snack, the trip has made me hungry. We'll be staying here on the first floor when you finish." With that he snapped out of existence.

As her shoulders relaxed she looked down at her nearly squished and dirty kittens in the cage, laughing a little. "I'm sorry, I forgot that going through the floo with animals is a bad idea."

Carefully setting the cage down she went and closed the doors so that they couldn't escape before looking around to make sure there was nothing they could reach to harm themselves. "Okay, it looks like I can let you out now but before that let's go through the bag. But where did- Ah, there it is."

She found it on top of the sofa with a small box on top that read 'Open me'. Curiously she did and found six collars with blank wooden fish name tags attached to it. Looking at the lid she found that all she would have to do is hold the collar and say 'I dub thee _' and the name would appear on the little wooden fish. Apparently the collars came with many protection charms and also a location charm.

Dragging the cage closer she looked down at the cats before carefully opening the door on the top. All of them stiffened but she started talk soothingly to them, "It's alright, I'm just going clean and name you before you can walk around. You poor things, you've got soot all over your lovely fur."

Aiming for the calmest one she pulled out the blond cat and seated it on her lap before pulling out a cloth and wiping him clean. "You know, you're very well behaved for a cat. The other one I know, Crookshanks, doesn't like me very much. He's my sister's cat and has a face that looks like it's been smooshed but don't tell my sister I said that."

With all the soot gone she could see that he was a handsome cat. A small smile appeared on her face as she rubbed his head, "But you look very handsome, I'm sure you attract many lady cats. It's only fair I name you something just as dashing." Tapping her chin with her pointer finger she thought aloud, "Maybe I can follow Black tradition and name you after a star? Hm...how about Saiph? I think it means sword." When she heard no protest she held the collar. "I dub thee Saiph." And just like the instructions said the little wooden fish are plate now had Saiph written on it.

Happy, she put the collar on the cat before putting him on the floor and giving him a little push on his rump. "Go explore while I name the others."

The brown female cat she had found so amusing earlier was practically jumping in her spot and looking at her with big eyes. She could already feel her arm twitch in wanting to take the cat out.

'She has the heart of a marauder, I'm sure Remus would be amused.' With a sad smile she pulled her out of the cage and started cleaning her as she spoke, "Perhaps I will name you girls after flowers like my mothers family did..." Grabbing the next collar she spoke aloud, "I dub thee Iris. Now go with your friend and don't cause to much havoc." Sighing, she looked at the black cat with little grey hairs. It still looked like a total grump with attitude that wouldn't mind biting her.

"Please don't fight me..." She slowly and carefully grabbed the grumpy thing and repeated the process before looking at him to pick a name. 'Maybe I should pick a dog name?' Though that'd be mean since the cat did behave during the entire cleaning.

"Mreow!"

The little guy was now glaring at her to hurry up so she flicked him on the nose. "Quiet you. I'm this close to giving you a dog name, actually..."

'I can always name him Snuffles.' It was funny in way that would make Sirius smile. Smirking she quickly grabbed the collar and said, "I dub thee Snuffles!" Before the poor thing could protest the collar was already on him and put on the floor with her feet tucked under her so that he couldn't reach her. Amusement rolled of her in waves, and Iris was now letting out weird hisses that she assumed to be her laughs.

Angry, the now dubbed Snuffles hissed at her with it's fur sticking up and she couldn't resist laughing. "Oh, you look so adorable!"

He hissed at her once more before pawing Iris and sitting near the cage, eyeing her as she reached for the black kitten with the red ring of fur around it's neck. And just like Snuffles she tolerated the cleaning and was somewhat patient.

"You're a very pretty for a young lady. I hope the lads don't give you trouble." Putting the collar around the cat she said, "I dub thee Aster." Before she could put Aster down she had already jumped off her lap. "Independent little thing aren't you?" Sighing she moved to grab the boy black kitten who bit her. "Ow! What in Merlin is with you?" With seeker skills she pulled him by the scruff of his neck

"Now listen here you little brat I won't have you biting me when I try to clean you. Now you will be still or Merlin help me I will give you to George to experiment on." Instead of cleaning him she cast a scrougify with her free hand before using the rag to wipe him off. Collar in hand she said, "I dub thee brat." After having a hard time to put the collar on the struggling kitten she complained, "You'd think Snuffles would be the one to give me a hard time." With a deadpan look she spoke again to Brat. "Bite me again and your fur changes to a very unpleasant color."

Finally coming to the last kitten she looked down at the now nervous blond. Letting out her breath she gently grabbed the kitten and slowly started cleaning him in hopes it would calm down.

Conflicted she thought to herself, 'I want to call him Bambi but...' That would be slightly cruel to the nervous thing who did nothing wrong. Though before she could change her mind the little guy started purring and had suddenly sneezed causing it's tiny face to scrunch up.

'I'm sticking with Bambi.' After that little display she couldn't resist! How could she not name it Bambi after that?

Adjusting the collar around his neck she said quickly, "I dub thee Bambi."

And promptly hugged him to her chest, happy that she had such gentle little kitten unlike the brat and saying, "Your cute." And set him down on her lap to continue petting him. Well until kreature popped back in with a fruit bowl causing Bambi to nearly fall off her lap.

With a nod to her kreature popped away leaving the fruit bowl on the sofa with her. Frowning she reluctantly let the Bambi onto the floor and looked at herself.

'I guess the cats distracted me from cleaning myself.'

Standing she took off her robe and set it on the coat rack near the closed doors glad that she only had to scrougify her hair and hands.

"Scrougify!"

And her hair looked like new again even though it still felt dirty. 'A bath wouldn't hurt before I sleep.' With that she sat on the sofa again, mucking her feet underneath and putting the bowl in her lap. Happy to munch on something after the whole trip.

Eating she watched the cats explore the room and idly thought of how she was going to take of her cats. It really didn't occur her until she saw Iris speeding around the place.

'With her hyper-ness she's bound to find trouble here.' Grimmauld place was six floor, seven in total if you counted the attic. 'Wait, six floors with six cats...oh Morgana I'll have to clean the whole place up!' Groaning, she put the nearly empty bowl on the coffee table before laying on the sofa. Hoping to take a little nap before she had to clean since Kreature obviously couldn't do it anymore with his old age. 'Maybe I should get a house elf?'

Scrunching up her face she said, "Nah. 'Mione would hex me." Looking at the cats that were now staring at her she merely stuck her tongue out at them before grabbing a blanket and napping.

[[cats POV]]

Five cats were gathered in a group.

The black kitten known as 'Brat' spoke up, "The girl is asleep, what do we do now?"

Tail twitching the greying black cat 'Snuffles' said, "Tch, nothing brat."

"But sir-"

The blond kitten, 'Bambi,' interrupted Brat, "He's right Eren! We can do nothing in these bodies, it's better if we stay with her and observe."

The blond cat 'Saiph' nodded his furry head, "Couldn't have said it better myself. Right now we're in unknown territory without any idea on how to get back. Artlet!"

"S-sir!"

"It appears this lady Potter has taken a liking to you so I want you to befriend her and learn everything you can."

"Yes sir!"

"Tch, what about shitty four eyes?"

A brown cat 'Iris' came to the group, "I checked for any exits but it seems that the door, fireplace , and windows are the only ones."

They all nodded and Saiph sent the kittens off before he continued talking.

"What can you tell me of the 'Kreature' the girl summoned?"

The silliness left Iris's eyes, "It's not a Titan, it looks all wrong. My guess is that it's some type of servant creature with the way she summoned it. Though with the way it appeared is just as unusual as the fireplace. The most I can say is that it's probably related to the castle we saw earlier."

"Yes, it looks nothing like the King's castle...A school of witchcraft and wizardry though? What do you make of it Levi?"

Fur puffing up he huffed, "It seems real, the talking picture from earlier and the outside..."

Iris jumped in her spot, "I know! Moving, talking pictures! Oh I really want to look at those. Do you think they are limited to their frames?"

Snuffles pawed her head, "Shitty glasses!"

Saiph sighed, "And the outside? What do you make of the people?"

Iris became serious again, "From what I can tell they look like people of high birth and nobles. Not a single one of them has ever looked like those from wall Maria."

"They don't have walls."

A sigh left Iris's mouth, "You too huh? From what I can see there's no signs of a Titan at all."

A frown appeared on Saiph's cat face, "I thought as much, even if it does seem impossible."

"Even so why, have the Titans not attacked them yet? Is it because they have witchcraft and wizardry that they are able to avoid them? Or is maybe they don't count as humans anymore because of the magic in them? Figuring out how they avoid Titans may be key to how humanity survives."

Scoffing Snuffles stopped her thinking process, "We need our bodies back first shitty four eyes."

Pouting the cat sulked, "I know shorty! I can't do anything in this body!"

Before he could paw Iris's head again they heard the fire flare to life and looked to see a man with short orange hair and freckles come out.

"Ugh, Amaryllis? You here?"

The man looked around before his eyes landed on Amaryllis's sleeping form and walking towards her.

"Wake up! Mum gave me food to give to you!"

||Normal POV||

Waking up at the sound of her best friend she looked to smell the box of food in his hand and smiled. "She didn't have to Ron."

He snorted, "As if mum would let you starve," his voice tried to imitate Mrs Weasley, "Oh Ron, be a dear and give this food to Amaryllis. I'm sure the new paper is putting her under stress again and I can't have her losing weight! I've worked too hard!"

In a 'aha' voice she pointed to Ron, "I knew it! Mysterious extra food on my plate! It was probably her!"

He laughed, "Probably mate! You have to admit you were a bit thin back then."

She gave him a deadpan look, "I was practically a twig."

"Right, well here. She wants me to tell you to eat as much as you can."

She nodded, "Basically the usual then." And proceeded to eat the food.

He merely nodded as well before sitting on the sofa, both ignoring the cats watching them.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked at him curiously as she ate, "Talk about what?"

"The new paper?"

An annoyed look crossed her face, "What's there to talk about? It's just Rita's usual lies."

An equally annoyed look appeared on Ron's face, "It is, but this one's different."

Curious she raised an eyebrow, a fork hanging from her mouth. "I fail to see how."

A serious look came upon his face, "There are whispers that Wizengmot wants some bills passed about you."

The fork fell from her mouth and onto the plate. "W-what? I haven't even." The cats looked at them seriously. Their sharp ears absorbing every word.

"The paper makes them scared. Some of them think that if you leave then they'll have no protection from the dark."

She sputtered, "What? Why me? I wasn't the only one to fight! If there's trouble Shacklebolt knows there's the order of the Phoenix and D.A. Members! They'll have you and 'Mione!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Shacklebolt knows that but not everyone does. To them your the next Dumbledore, the most powerful person that can defend us all."

A troubled look passed her face, "I...maybe I should leave then? I'm starting to sound like a binky they won't let go."

"Maybe, but if you do you'll have to tell us. Nothing like that seventh year we did."

Snorting she started eating again, "I will, Molly and 'Mione will never let me go if I didn't tell them."

Ron laughed, "That's true. A bit hungry weren't you?"

"Huh?" Looking down at her plate she saw that she had eaten more than her usual and had quickly put the plate back in the box and giving it to Ron.

"Well I'm done anyways, just give it to your mum and tell her it was delicious as usual."

With a smile he got up, "I will, you should come visit the burrow sometime soon. The family misses you."

"I'll try this weekend. Right now I have a house to clean."

He winced and walked quickly to the fireplace as if to avoid getting asked to help, "Yeah, good luck with that mate. The burrow!"

And with a swoosh of fire he was gone.

Amused at her friends antics she looked at her source of need to clean, "You'd think I'm a nesting dragon with the way he left."

The cats only gave her a confused look.

* * *

 **AN** : since no one is protesting I'm pairing her up Erwin and Levi (who are already going to be involved with each other and add her to the mix but that won't happen till later).

also I hope I'm not making them to ooc but if I do then hehe...oops?


End file.
